


Best Laid Plans

by ShadowPhoenixRider



Series: Walk on the Wild Side [10]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Interrupted Shenanigans, Light Angst, Relationship Discussions, Self Confidence Issues, Shyness, Snogging, Warlords of Draenor - Freeform, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 16:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10338848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPhoenixRider/pseuds/ShadowPhoenixRider
Summary: Draggka and Khadgar have a serious conversation about many topics. Some more…interesting than others.





	

Draggka checked over the scouting reports and assorted threat assessments she had scattered over the map table in front of her for about the forty-fifth time. They were still correct and complete, and more than enough to plan a major offensive. Spike nudged his head against her leg, rumbling throatily as if to say ‘stop worrying’, and she managed a little smile.

The hunter’s return to Frostwall had pulled the Horde from their slump, and now their eyes were firmly set on the main threat to Draenor and quite probably Azeroth; Hellfire Citadel and Gul’dan within. Both she and Archmage Khadgar agreed it was long past time to teach the nefarious warlock a lesson and stymie the Legion’s efforts here.

The troll’s smile widened at the thought of the mage. They’d parted ways soon after she’d retaken command, but unlike the last time, she felt more relaxed about their separation. Maybe it was because they’d finally aired their true feelings about each other, and the very thought of it made Draggka’s heart quicken its beat. _Of all the things I expected out of this trip to an alternate Draenor, falling in love with a human archmage certainly wasn’t,_ she thought wryly. _Not to mention him loving me back._

Thoughts of a different sort began to rise up in her mind, and she shook her head vigorously, dismissing them. _Agh, we have serious business to attend to, and I can’t get distracted thinking of THAT._ She scolded herself.

“Boss-mon.” The voice of a Darkspear guard thankfully pulled Draggka from her thoughts, the hunter straightening up to regard her. “Archmage Khadgar is here to see you.”

“Thank you. Let him through. And make sure it’s known that no-one is to disturb us unless it is an emergency. Sergeant Grimjaw can handle anything non-urgent.” Draggka ordered.

“Yes, mon.” The guard left, and after a moment a familiar mage appeared in the doorway, smiling warmly as he saw her.

“Archmage.” She greeted him, a grin growing across her own mouth.

“Commander.” Khadgar bowed his head respectfully, before giving a nod to the raptor. “Spike.” The beast chuffed in response and Draggka’s heart skipped a beat. “It’s good to see the both of you.”

“Likewise,” she said, waiting until he’d crossed the threshold before closing the door and bolting it shut. “If ya want, ya can put Atiesh down. Doubt ya be needin’ it in here,” she said, nodding to the place she’d set her bow and quiver down. “Unless you be wanting to keep it wit ya? I dunno what da protocol is wit mages and dere staves.”

“We are rather attached to them.” Khadgar replied. “But you’re right; I’m not likely to need it nor its powers right now. It’ll only be a nuisance.” He set the greatstaff leaning against the wall next to her bow. “Now, to business.” He strode over to the map table. “I see everything is back to normal on your end. And not a moment too soon. I fear Gul’dan is brewing something, and we need to put an end to him before he can unleash anything else.”

“Agreed.” Draggka nodded, moving over to him. “Let’s see what ya have…”

It took a while of shifting through the maps, spy reports and assorted pieces of information they had gathered, but soon they had a plan drawn up.

They would lull Gul’dan into a false sense of security by continuing their offensives on key areas throughout Tanaan Jungle, whilst they built up supplies and manpower. When they were ready, Draggka would lead a team of champions to smash down Hellfire Citadel’s gates. Once breached and the courtyard of the fortress secured, a Horde force led by Draka of the Frostwolves and Khadgar’s Kirin Tor mages would hold it whilst the archmage and hunter’s team would begin the assault on the Citadel in earnest. To allow their vanguard to hold, Khadgar planned to encourage the Alliance to attack as many areas in Tanaan as possible at the same time, hopefully scattering and confusing the Fel Horde long enough for them to find and defeat Gul’dan for good.

“It be sounding whole.” Draggka said, copying down the plan onto a spare piece of parchment in Orcish. “What will you be tellin’ de Alliance to get dem to commit?”

“I’ll say it’s the first stage of an offensive.” The mage replied, making his own notes. “The Horde will attack the Warcamp and test the Citadel’s defences, distracting Gul’dan so they can sever his limbs, so to speak.”

“You be alright lying to your people like dat?” Draggka asked, looking up at him. Khadgar paused a moment.

“I will tell the commander that if you breach the gates and gain entry, you will push as far as you can go,” he said. “If she wishes to send a team or herself, I will not dissuade her, but I will stress that your mission is merely a test of the defences, no more. If you were to get in and depose Gul’dan, well,” the mage smirked, “what a lucky coincidence it would be.”

“Okay.” Draggka nodded. “Gotta admit, I be a little nervous about lyin’ to de Alliance. If dey smell a rat, we could be in a lot of trouble.”

“I will handle the fallout if this gets uncovered.” Khadgar smiled. “Don’t worry.”

“‘Don’t worry’, he says.” The troll spoke, mimicking the mage’s deep voice. “‘Everyting will be fine. Not like it be your first time commanding an army or anyting’.”

“I didn’t realize I had a Zandali accent.” Khadgar retorted, trying to look peeved, but losing the battle to hold his smile back, wiping a hand across his face in an effort to ‘scrub’ it off. “Anyway, it’s not your first time commanding. You’ve had plenty of practise during our time here on Draenor, and you are a fine tactician. You will be fine.” He smiled genuinely. “Trust me.”

“I not be convinced.” The hunter sighed, feeling Spike lay his head on her foot under the table. “I not be you, some great hero who been commandin’ armies for spirits know how long. I just be a hunter. I be more at home alone in da wilds, just me and Spike, not…”

“You don’t see it, do you?” Khadgar spoke softly, almost offhandedly. “You’re not just a hunter, Draggka. You’re a strong, capable, intelligent leader of the Horde forces here, with the blessing of the Warchief himself. You’re a champion and hero of Azeroth, one of the finest marksmen I’ve seen in combat, and your bond with Spike and the wild is second to none.” His smile was warm, as was the hand he rested on hers. “Not to mention that you’re one of most interesting and lovely people to be around. Though I might be a little biased in that respect.” He winked at her.

Draggka blushed deeply, glancing away. She’d never been good at taking praise, especially from him. Yet there was something else, something about his deep voice, the way it rumbled like a distant rainstorm that made her warm and tingly, like- _No no we are not thinking about that right now!_

“It…It be nice to hear you say so,” she said, gently squeezing his fingers.

Khadgar said nothing for a moment, glancing to the door.

“You’re not in any hurry to get back out, are you?” He asked.

“No. We be having dis room as long as we be needing to sort out our plans.” She frowned. “Why?”

“Well, whilst we have some time together that is private and won’t be interrupted, we could talk.” Khadgar said, straightening up and turning to lean against the table.

“It be sounding like you have something specific.” Draggka replied, going to pull over two chairs that had been shoved in an oft-forgotten corner of the room.

“I do.” The archmage nodded. “Specifically, our relationship.” He sat on the chair offered to him. “I was thinking that with everything that’s happened, we should…clear the air, as it were. We might not get another chance, depending on what Gul’dan has in store for us, and if we do, well…” He ducked his head, smiling shyly. “I’d like to know it’s something we both want.”

“Ya raise a good point.” Draggka nodded, sitting opposite him. “But…I never been in a relationship before. I’m not sure I’d even know what I want.”

“True. I’m not exactly sure where to go with this either.” Khadgar chuckled. “It seemed so much easier when I was lecturing Alleria and Turalyon.” He gave a short sigh. “Well, we are at least in the same boat of inexperience, so I’m sure we’ll figure something out.”

“I hope so.” Draggka leant her elbows on her knees, sighing. “It not gonna be easy, wit us being on different sides.” Her voice got quieter. “I be havin’ a lot of Alliance blood on my hands. Sometimes I be wondering how you can stand me touching ya.”

“It is no different from the Horde lives I took during the First and Second Wars.” Khadgar said.

“You and me both know dey not be da same Horde, Khadgar.” She replied, staring at her hands. “I…I be involved wit da recovery of da Divine Bell. When Jaina purged Dalaran, I was dere. I be spilling Alliance blood in da streets of your city!”

“I know you did.” The mage said calmly. “I also know you, and that you had no choice.”

“How?” Draggka snapped, looking up at him then. Spike huffed in a soft warning, but she ignored him. “You never knew me den! How do ya know I didn’t enjoy killing dem?”

Khadgar just held her gaze with his, expression neutral.

“…A lot of the Alliance and Silver Covenant members that were admitted to the infirmary after the Purge were poisoned. They were overly drowsy and slow to react, but aside from being battered and bruised, they were otherwise fine.“ He leant forwards, still holding her gaze. “I recall it was quite the mystery, until a toxicologist gave us the answer.”

Khadgar reached towards her belt, taking a small green gourd in particular and held it in front of her eyes.

“Wyvern venom. I don’t think I need to remind you of its tremendous sedative properties, do I?” He gave it back, leaning back in his chair. “You had every opportunity to kill them. Hearing the reports as to how some of the Sunreavers were treated, I would have not been surprised had you sought revenge. But no. You avoided many, stunned or sedated those you couldn’t, and though there were causalities, it was certainly no bloodbath.”

Draggka just stared at the mage for a couple of long moments, groping for something to say.

“How…how do you not hate me?” She asked weakly, eyes flicking over his face to find any kernel of dislike in his features, uncovering nothing. “Why are you not angry?”

“Because I forgive you.” Khadgar said, leaning forward once more. “I know what you were up against, I know why you did the things you did. I mourn for Theramore, for those I and the Alliance have lost along the way. And I know you do too, that if you had the choice, you would have stopped it.” He paused a moment. “You had no choice but submit to Garrosh.”

Draggka bristled then, her hackles rising as he brushed too close to the nerve.

“Dat doesn’t excuse what I did, Khadgar!” She snarled, baring her tusks. Again, the archmage was unmoved.

“I never said that it did. I cannot ever know what you felt, and I cannot relate to what you went through. But listen to yourself, Draggka. Time and again you’ve expressed regret, understanding, and most importantly, you took the first opportunity to put it right. And you have. Most would say your debts are paid. I certainly think so.”

The troll couldn’t look at him. How, how could he be so understanding, so matter of fact about it all? She’d done terrible things, and yet as she offered a weak flank to him, he did not strike a single blow. _How can he love me? A killer of his own people?_

“…Da Bell fell on Anduin, and I did nothing,” she said numbly. When the archmage didn’t say anything, she added: “Your _Prince_ , Khadgar. We were friends. As much as…strangers could be, anyway. We fought da sha in da wilds together. And, and I left him under dat bell.”

“You saw your chieftain’s throat slit for his defiance. Your tribe subjugated.” The mage replied. “Under Hellscream’s eyes, would you have dared?”

“I was too scared to fight him.” Draggka said, heedless of Spike’s soft whine. “Too much of a coward.”

“You are no coward.” The force to Khadgar’s words finally made her look back to him, and the hunter was shocked to see that although his face was still a careful neutral, his eyes burned with anger. Yet, it was not aimed at her. ”If you were, you would not be sitting here with me whilst Garrosh rots under Nagrand’s midday sun. No coward walks into danger like you do to protect your people, to protect Azeroth, to protect anyone who needs your help.” Khadgar got up then, pacing to the other side of the room. “And it is not cowardice to do what you need to in order to survive.” He looked back to her then. “Survival is the main rule of the wilds, is it not?”

When Draggka didn’t reply, his face softened, and he walked back over to her, pushing the chair aside.

“Vol’jin laid and waited for his chance to strike. He survived, and now he is your Warchief, and the Horde has a new future to look towards. Did you not do the same? Did you not wait until you were safe enough to openly defy Garrosh? Sometimes getting through the day is our greatest challenge. Never be ashamed of surviving. Especially now.”

Khadgar reached out to her, his hand open and inviting, just as it had been when they’d shared a drink in his tower. “Step out of Hellscream’s shadow, Draggka. Walk with me. He is gone, and cannot hurt you any more. You are free.”

It took a moment of indecision before Draggka clasped his hand, and Khadgar pulled her up into his embrace. She had told him she’d felt free after Garrosh’s death, but clearly his malign influence still had its claws in her, tearing at her flesh. She’d not realized, but Khadgar had.

_Step out of Hellscream’s shadow._

His embrace was comforting and warm, feeling more secure than the keep’s inner walls, and from where her ear was pressed against his neck, Draggka could hear his heartbeat. Deep, strong, and calm, almost like the drums back home.

_Walk with me._

Khadgar was right. Garrosh was dead. She was not. His power was broken, and she could start anew. And what better way than to do so with the Archmage.

_I am free._

“I never…never believed…dat someone could be as forgivin’ as you.” Draggka said, pulling back to regard the mage properly. “I…I be so lucky.”

Khadgar smiled, one that lit her up on the inside.

“As am I,” he said. “This won’t be easy, keeping our relationship secret, but we will find a way through it. No more running.” A shadow passed over his face. “I won’t ever make that mistake again.”

“Hey now,” Draggka reached up to cup his cheek, “dat’s behind us. Ya made a mistake, but you put it right, and you be learning from it. Dat be da most important ting.”

The shadow lifted from him, and he chuckled, one that rumbled through his chest.

“I suppose I should practise what I preach, shouldn’t I?”

“Dat sounds like a good idea.” Draggka giggled. “Though we already have a good start, talkin’ about our problems like dis. We may not know what we be doin’, but like ya said, we’ll find a way.” She smiled. “We deal wit whatever comes our way, and we make Gul’dan regret ever tryin’ to separate us.”

Khadgar looked away, and his arms dropped from around her.

“…I think it was more my fault than his.”

The troll thought for a moment, taking her hand away from him.

“It be a bit of both of you, I tink. Ya made a bad call, but you were already gunshy ‘cos of what da Legion had already done to ya.”

The archmage seemed to chew on her words, and when he spoke, it was with considerable gravity.

“He will not hurt us again. I will make sure of it.”

Draggka nodded.

“I be wit ya on dat. You be having enough scars as it is.”

Khadgar’s eyebrows rose, before furrowing slightly.

“Scars?” He asked.

“Not every battle marks da flesh.” Draggka replied, tracing the weathered lines in his pale skin. “I saw your scars when ya talked in da forest. In ya heart and on ya soul.” She shook her head. “Dere be too many. Too many for da man I love.”

A small, sad smile crept across the mage’s lips.

“I could say the same for you, my dear.”

It slipped out so naturally Draggka almost didn’t notice. It was only when Khadgar’s eyes widened and she played his words back in her head did it register. It thrilled her in a way she never thought possible; making her heart thump hard against her chest, her feet feeling as light as air.

“‘My dear’?” She echoed, keeping her tone deliberately light, though she was sure the pleased smile she couldn’t get rid of spoke volumes. Khadgar ducked his head shyly, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

“S-Sorry, Draggka, it, it just slipped out. I wasn’t thinking, and-” The hunter interrupted him with a laugh, placing a finger over his lips.

“Khadgar, you not be in trouble!” She giggled. “It just…” She beamed as wide as her tusks would let her. “You really mean it?”

“Of course I do!” He exclaimed, before he glanced away again. “To be honest, I’ve come close to saying it a number of times. I’m surprised this is the first time it got away from me. It…It comes naturally to me.”

“I’m so glad to hear dat. It be wonderful.” She smiled, before she chuckled. “Now I gotta find one for you!”

Khadgar laughed.

“Oh, you’re in no hurry!” He said. “Just, if it’s in Zandali, please tell me what it means, will you?”

“Of course I will! Dere be no point in me sayin’ it otherwise!” Draggka retorted, playfully punching his shoulder.

“I’m just making sure!” Khadgar replied, grinning at her. “You could call me a stuck-up, irresponsible, scruffy-looking spellchucker in your tongue, and I’d be none the wiser.”

“Ya not scruffy-looking…” The hunter mused, giggling when said ‘spellchucker’ raised an eyebrow at her.

“I’ll take that as a compliment. I think,” he said wryly. A faraway look came into his eyes then, and he hesitated.

”I want what they had.” It was more a thought spoken aloud than a statement, and Draggka waited to see where it was going. When he said nothing else, she prompted:

“’Dey’? Ya mean Turalyon and Alleria?”

“Yes, when they finally realized it. I…was very happy to see them together.” Khadgar’s gaze avoided her. “They were a good pair. I was slightly envious, considering my condition, but I was happy for them. I suppose it has always been the standard I would have wanted, that I do want, from our relationship. I mean, it can’t be exactly the same, not exactly.” His pale blue eyes flicked back and forth in thought, as if leafing through the pages of a book. “And yet…the more things change, the more they stay the same.”

Draggka considered her own feelings then. Unlike the mage, she had no real reference point; her friends only had stories of past relationships, and she could barely remember anything of her parents’. Indeed, she could only just remember her father’s face now, having spent most of her early life with only her mother.

“Ya know, all my life I be considering love a fairy tale,” she began. “I not be having much contact wit others when I were growing up, and being a hunter…Well, we not be da most social of people.” She glanced back to Spike, who was still watching them from under the table, albeit lazily. “Aside from our companions, of course. Though I be having a couple of friends, I never thought about love. It were always for others, not me. Not da hunter who’d prefer to keep to herself an’ her raptor.”

The troll looked back to the human mage, who was listening as attentively as as ever.

“Dat’s why when I be getting feelings for you, I didn’t understand. I never be expecting to be falling in love!” She chuckled ruefully. “It were only when my brudder made me realize what I was feeling did I…well.” She shrugged, figuring her point was made. Khadgar smiled wryly.

“I see Dranka has a habit of doing that.” He commented.

“He be very much a druid.” Draggka said. “Sometimes I tink he be drifting into da Dream whilst he still be awake.”

An odd look appeared on Khadgar’s face.

“That…wouldn’t surprise me,” he said mildly. Before she could ask what he meant, he said: “You had more to say, Draggka?”

“Yeah.” She nodded. She could always ask him later. “You…you give me feelings, tings dat I want dat I never knew I wanted. I wanna be wit ya, show ya all da tings I’ve seen, hear all da tings you have. I want to be, be-” The hunter gestured uselessly. “Argh, I not be knowing what ya call it in Common. I not be empty, but ya make me feel whole. And I be wanting dat.”

Draggka paced in a circle as her words kept coming, feeling his eyes follow her every move. Such a stare would usually make her tense, yet she felt nothing for his. Indeed, she quite liked it…

“I be wanting ya by my side when we take da demons head on. I wanna hear ya spell casts in da middle of a battle, feel da magic around me. I want ya to sit wit me in da quiet times, to walk wit me through da forest, I want to touch ya, to kiss ya, to sleep with ya-” Her eyes widened as soon as the words left her, and she snapped her mouth closed so fast she half expected to bite her tusks.

Khadgar blinked owlishly.

“P-Pardon?” He spluttered, and Draggka would have laughed if she wasn’t trying to contain the intense blush creeping over her face. “D-Did you say…sleep, with me?” The hunter nodded, her words briefly abandoning her, and she watched as a blush also darkened Khadgar’s pale skin, making its way towards his ears. “Is…is it sleeping as in ‘sleep’ sleep, or it is ‘sleep’ as in, y-you know…in…” He mimed with his hands, and again, her usual laughter was muted by her soul crushing embarrassment.

“It…It be both.” She admitted, feeling her ears tingle as her own blush attempted to outdo his. “I…Afta we be getting back together, I be having…dreams of ya.” She shifted on her feet. “Good dreams. Dose…kind of dreams.” She mirrored his earlier hand gestures.

Despite his face being as red as the Horde banner, Khadgar’s eyes widened.

“You…You’ve dreamed of me…like that?” He asked in clear astonished disbelief.

“Yeah.” She ducked, glancing away. “I had one dis morning.”

Khadgar didn’t answer, and when she looked back, she did wonder if she’d just broken him, from the dumbstruck look on his face, as if he couldn’t quite quite take in what he’d just heard, or someone had smacked him in the face with a frying pan. The troll decided the best idea was to fill the awkward silence; she could hardly make it worse, surely?

“Ya do tings to me, mon. I mean, more den just bein’ in love wit ya.” Draggka said, fidgeting. “Sometimes da way you smile or look at me, or when you talk sometimes…” The memory of his deep voice right behind her back resurfaced, sending a ripple of warmth through her body. “It be like I just grabbed a flame. But in me, and it don’t hurt. And I be wanting more.” She swallowed, clearing her suddenly full throat. “I be wanting you, Khadgar. To…To…” The words sat on her tongue for a moment as she debated whether to tell him outright. She took a breath.

“I want…I want to mate wit ya. If, if you be wanting it.”

“You want to ‘mate’…with _me?”_ The mage eventually said, and Draggka immediately noted his emphasis.

“Yeah, I do. I love you,” she said, letting Khadgar answer in his own time. The archmage seemed to be going through several emotions all at once as he stared at her; she could almost see them crashing together in his blue eyes, like a storm-lashed sea.

“I…I…” Khadgar shook his head. “I’m sorry, I never expected anyone to say that to me. Ever.” His eyes flicked over her, searching. “You really mean it?”

“I wouldn’t be sayin’ it if I didn’t.” Draggka said, her brows furrowing. “But, it, it just be what I feel, dere’s no need to do anyting, if ya don’t want to-”

“No no, I do! I do, it’s just-” He closed his eyes tightly, as if a bright light had just been shone in his face. “I don’t, I don’t want to ruin your image of me.” Khadgar took a steeling breath, opening his eyes to look at her properly.

“Look, Draggka, I don’t think I’ve told you in full why I look as I do. When Lothar and I went to…deal with Medivh, he cast a spell on me that permanently aged me, at least on the outside. I have suffered no lingering effects on my magic, strength or stamina, but as you can see, I look as old as one of seventy, when I am only half that.” He sighed. “What you’ve seen of me, my face and hands, they got the better end of the deal. The same cannot be said for the rest of me.” The archmage glanced down and away from her.

“I have…had similar thoughts of you. Dreams of you, and times I have,” a slight smile pulled at his lips and she swore his blush deepened slightly, “have not been as attentive to your face as I should have been.” A short sigh. “But I, I can’t, I couldn’t bear it if you, you…” He shook his head. “How can you desire an old man like me?”

“Because I fell in love wit ya.” Draggka answered easily, gesturing to his whole body.

“You…Draggka, you haven’t seen what’s under my robes.”

The troll stepped forward.

“No, I haven’t. But I’d like to,” she said, and she saw Khadgar tense, as if bracing himself.

“You don’t understand.” He replied, a strained note to his voice. “I don’t, I don’t want you to put your hands on me because you think you should, because that’s what you think that’s what you should do to make me happy.”

The hunter watched his body language, the way he shifted his feet and wouldn’t look her in the eyes. He reminded her of the young talbuk she’d been training in the stables; jittery and ready to bolt at the slightest whiff of a threat, and it was then that the pieces fell into place.

“You be scared.” She realized. Khadgar’s eyes widened in confirmation of her theory before he hung his head, shame weighing him down.

“Yes. Yes, I am.” He took a breath in and out of his nose. “Draggka, I’ve never been with anyone like this before. I love you, and I want this with you, all of it. But the thought of, of you seeing me, and, and-”

“Hey, hey.” Draggka closed the gap then, reaching out and taking the mage’s hands into her own. “You be writing yaself off before we even begun.” She squeezed his hands once, before letting go and cupping his face instead, forcing him to look into her amber eyes. “Khadgar, I’ve fallen in love wit you, all of you. I’m sure dere be nothing under your robes dat will scare me off, or make me tink ya ugly.” He began to open his mouth to protest, and she pressed her thumbs over his lips to stop him. “Anyway, ya never seen a troll naked either. How do you know I not be the one disgusting ya? Our ugliness be legendary in human tales, ain’t it?”

Khadgar winced sadly at that, but Draggka didn’t blame him. Human and troll enmity was entrenched enough that she’d expected the spectre to loom over them. Indeed, she had always been distrustful of his kind, though her adventures had quickly taught her to put her feelings aside and judge the individual only; that was one of the main reasons she was standing here with him right now.

“That as well may be,” he begun once she moved her thumbs away, “but they are wrong, as are most ‘truths’ about your people.” His eyes flicked over her face. “You are one of the most beautiful women I have had the pleasure of knowing.”

Draggka felt heat rise into her face at the compliment, but she continued with:

“Ya haven’t seen what I be like under my armour. I not be unblemished either, despite first glances.” She nodded to the raptor. “Ya see Spike, all da scars he be having? Same for me, mon. And dey not be pretty. Ya might recoil from da first sight of dem.”

“No!” Khadgar’s answer was almost instantaneous, his brows furrowing. “No, I wouldn’t, I…I…” He slowly trailed off, and she saw realisation dawn on his face. She smiled, stroking part of his silver hair with her thumb.

“Now ya see? Surely dere be a reason for us to try?”

The archmage looked at her for a long moment, a look in his pale eyes she couldn’t fully decode.

“I…I suppose you’re right.” He admitted, a ghost of a smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

“Dere be no rush.” She smiled, her hands dropping to take his again. “We can take it as slow as you like. It not be like we done dis before anyway!”

The mage chuckled, a wonderful throaty sound that had the troll’s heart skipping in delight.

“Very true.” He looked thoughtful for a moment. “Well, if we’re going to be considering this…” He raised an eyebrow. “Your place or mine?”

Draggka couldn’t stop the bark of laughter that escaped her.

“Ahah, yours,” she said, grinning toothily. “It be a bit nippy here, and dere be less people ‘round your way.” She raised her own eyebrow. “Unless you be wanting dose rumours to be starting early?”

“No, no I don’t think we should give them any more material than they already have.” Khadgar sighed, scratching the back of his neck. “The number of times I’ve heard the ‘stay away from the voodoo’ joke banded about is getting too damn high.”

“Ya be quite safe, Archmage.” Draggka giggled. “Dere be no voodoo here” She wiggled her fingers, and giggled more when the archmage gave her an unconvinced look. “Let’s not be worryin’ about it too much right now, though. We got de assault on Hellfire Assault to consider first. Only when we deal wit dat can we tink about…celebrating.”

A grin spread across Khadgar’s lips.

“‘Celebrating’, hmm?” Something about the way his voice dropped into a deeper register sent electric shivers down her spine. “I like the sound of that.”

“Tink of it as incentive for da both of us to come home safe,” she said, trying to ignore the heat crawling up her body and face.

“Oh, I had enough incentive already.” Khadgar said, stepping closer. “But there’s nothing like a little extra encouragement.” He lowered his head towards her. “Wouldn’t you agree, my dear?”

A small part of Draggka weakly protested that this was a bad idea, that they could be called upon at any time, but it was completely overshadowed by the desire beating in her veins.

“When ya put it like dat, how can I say no?” She grinned. “C’mere.”

Khadgar closed the gap, pressing a warm kiss against her lips, cupping her cheek and wrapping his other arm around her, pulling her close. Draggka hummed pleasantly against his mouth, mirroring his gestures with her own hands. The kiss was soft and gentle, somehow unwinding the tension and knots in the hunter’s back that she didn’t even know she’d had, and she felt that drifting feeling of the outside world checking out for a moment to leave them in peace.

The mage seemed to hesitate for a second or two, before he tentatively opened his mouth. A white hot shock of ‘want’ seared through Draggka’s body, all unnecessary thoughts crashing to a simultaneous stop as she realised that he was seeking permission to deepen the kiss. And damn her all the way to the Other Side did she want nothing more than that.

It was a little difficult with her tusks, but she slanted her mouth carefully against his, and she could have sworn someone had hit her with a Lava Shock at the spike of scorching heat that drove into her at the touch of his tongue against hers. She heard the mage’s breath hitch sharply, as well as feeling a frisson of involuntary magic against her that made her fur stand on end, and the troll felt her hand move of its own accord to the back of his head, curling her fingers into his silver hair.

The hunter faintly heard something that sounded like Spike scrabbling to get up and out of the way, yet her attention was focused solely on Khadgar, who made a sound some way between a groan and a growl in his throat that she seemed to feel more than hear. Suddenly he moved, pushing closer, and Draggka felt the edge of the wooden table being intimately introduced to her lower back.

Despite her mind being reduced to slurry, she could just remember the last time they’d been in this position, and she was dimly amused at how chaste and awkward that time had been, especially when she felt her tusks press into her lover’s face as his tongue explored eagerly into her mouth. The archmage seemed to inch impossibly closer, the whole line of his body pressing against her and Draggka felt her heart pounding in her ears, all her thoughts whittled down to just to the human against her, his large hand shifting to the back of her head and she felt a moan roll out from her, and oh, that sharp static shock had to be his magic, and she wanted more, she wanted, wanted-

A bang on the door shattered the moment like glass, Khadgar recoiling from Draggka with a gasp and almost falling over Spike in his hurried retreat.

“Boss-mon! You still in there?” Called a voice in Zandali.

The hunter was so dazed it took a moment for her to remember how to string a sentence together, as well as gain a burning dislike to whoever had interrupted them. She took a breath, trying to control her heavy breathing.

“I thought I said not to disturb us unless it was an emergency!” She snapped, puling away from the table and rubbing the indent it left into her back. She glanced to Khadgar, who looked rather uncomfortable, his face flushed and his expression one of a mix between bashfulness and blank confusion as to what Draggka was saying in her native tongue.

His robes looked no worse for wear, but he too was breathing hard, and his hair was definitely dishevelled, even as he ran his hands through it to try and smooth it back down. There was something to his ruffled appearance that had the troll’s fingers itching to get back on him again, especially when she noticed that the only places on his face that weren’t red were two small white areas around his mouth where her tusks had been.

“It is an urgent matter that can’t wait.” Replied the voice, and Draggka groaned, shaking her head. Spike gave a growl that sounded as frustrated as she felt.

“Alright, fine. Just give me a minute!” She glanced to Khadgar. “I don’t believe dis. ‘Urgent matter dat can’t wait’, apparently.” She snorted, going over to shoulder her bow and quiver again, tossing Atiesh to him. “Da world better be fucking ending, I swear.”

The archmage chuckled awkwardly, and gave his robes a quick brushing down before he joined the hunter and Spike as she unlocked the door and opened it to see:

“Dranka?!” She exclaimed.

The druid’s dark eyes sparkled with pure mischief.

“Sistah.” He nodded to Khadgar. “Archmage.” A broad, shit-eating grin grew around his large tusks. “You been in dere a while. Everyting alright?”

“We be fine, _brudder_.” Draggka replied coolly. “What did ya need?”

“I told ya.” He replied. “I be wantin’ to know if ya be alright. Da two of ya been dere for quite a while now. Didn’t want da others gettin’ worried ‘bout ya.”

Draggka narrowed her eyes, and Spike gave a roar that underscored her sudden desire to throttle her older brother.

“Whilst I vastlessly doubt your sincerity,” Khadgar spoke, his voice briefly and uncharacteristically flat, “you unfortunately have a point.” When she turned her glare on him, he explained: “We have taken…longer than anticipated. And we _have_ finished our plans to assault Hellfire Citadel, so we should begin preparations.” He offered her a sympathetic look before he turned and went back to the map table to collect their notes. The hunter noticed he was walking a little stiffly, and she frowned, before Dranka drew her gaze back to him:

“Ya have a plan?” The druid gave the returning mage a wary look. “Be it horribly dangerous and liable to kill us?”

“Is there any other kind?” Khadgar replied, a grin playing on his lips, handing the troll’s copy to her.

“Not when you be involved in it.” Draggka commented. “However, dis time it be partly my fault.” She turned to Dranka. “Brudder, get da gang together, all of dem. I be needin’ dem, and we be needin’ to get prepared for regular raids and da big push. Hellfire ain’t gonna be an easy walk.”

Dranka dipped his head in a nod.

“Everyone? Fizz and da drunk orc too?”

“Both of dem.” Draggka nodded. “If dere’s anyone who be takin’ one for da team, dat orc be it.”

“I suppose.” The druid muttered. “Alright, I be gettin’ right on dat,” he paused, grinning, “boss-mon.”

“Jus’ go.” Draggka waved her sibling away, rubbing over her face with her other hand. “I bet he be doing dat on purpose.”

“Yes, I got that feeling too.” Khadgar rubbed the back of his neck. The white tusk marks had now turned red, but to her relief they didn’t look that noticeable. “What’s this about the ‘drunk orc’? Or do I not want to know?”

“Oh, Tamorn? He be alright. Raised by pandaren, became a brewmaster monk.” The troll explained, gesturing with her head for Khadgar to walk with her. “We never be sure if he ever be truly sober, but ya don’t argue wit his results.” The hunter looked the unconvinced mage right in the eye. “He punched Garrosh’s pet devilsaur in da face.”

“Well. He certainly seems a fine addition to your team.” Khadgar commented as they stepped out into Frostfire’s chill winds. “His ‘confidence’ appears unshakable.” They turned left, towards the western exit of the garrison, towards the shipyard below and the large hill the keep backed onto above.

“Dat it is.” The troll chuckled, petting Spike as he nuzzled into her side as they walked. “I not be wishing for finer friends. Well, Fizz be a bit of an asshole, but nothing be perfect.”

Khadgar chuckled.

“Very true. I’ll meet them all come the assault, I’m sure.” He smiled then, one that lit up his eyes with warmth as they began to hike up the slope. “I must admit, despite the very dangerous and possible deadly battles to come, a part of me is thrilled at the thought of fighting alongside you again.”

“Me too.” Draggka grinned. “Gul’dan don’t stand a chance against da two of us.”

“I certainly hope not.” The archmage said, as they finally reached the top of the hill. Frostwall was spread out below them, with the bones of Grom’gar and the tower of Bladespire Fortress visible in the distance across the dunes of white snow, broken up by the jagged black rock formations.

“Draggka,” Khadgar spoke then, and she turned to him, surprised to see him looking guilty. “Look, about what happened back in there in the keep, I’m-”

“Wait.” She cut him short, placing a hand on her hip. “Khadgar, ya not seriously gonna apologise for kissing me back dere?”

“Ah, w-well,” he stuttered, knocked off balance by her interruption. “I, I got a little carried away and I was worried that you-”

“Don’t be.” Draggka said, grinning widely. “I be wanting it, Archmage. All of it.” She thought a moment. “Begs da question though. Ya timid about what’s under your robes, but dere were no hesitation when I let ya in.”

His blush was predictable, yet this time his expression was thoughtful, not bashful.

“True. I think…There is safety in knowing that everything will stay…above waist, if that makes sense?” Draggka nodded, and he smiled with relief. “Yes, that was mostly the reason. Although,” he chuckled shortly, “it is difficult to resist you.”

It was the troll’s turn to blush, and she looked away shyly. Spike made a soft chuffing sound beside her, for a reason she couldn’t identify.

“Oh, tanks.” She replied, glancing back to him.

“You’re very welcome.” Khadgar’s eyes twinkled, before he looked out towards the sea. “Anyway, I should make the flight to Lunarfall before the wind changes.”

Draggka raised an eyebrow.

“Flying? Why not teleport? Dat be faster, surely?” She asked.

“Yes, but flying gives me time to think.” He smiled at her. “And you’ve given me a lot to think about.”

Draggka giggled.

“Same here, Archmage.” She followed his gaze across the sea, knowing Shadowmoon was somewhere in that direction. It was not an inconsiderable distance for a raven to travel, even if the raven was actually a mage. Had she given him _that_ much to think about?

“Well,” his voice brought her thoughts back to the present. “I suppose I will see you again on the eve of battle, my dear.”

She nodded, smiling at the affectionate nickname.

“I be letting you know when we be ready.”

“And I will give you word when the Alliance is prepared.” Khadgar’s face hardened as they looked towards Tanaan Jungle. “With any luck, Gul’dan will soon fall, and with him, the Legion’s grip on this world.” He looked back to her, smiling warmly. “Good luck, Commander.”

Draggka bowed her head.

“To you too, Archmage.” She replied, before thumping her chest. “Lok’tar ogar!”

“Victory or death.” A wry smile pulled at the corner of his lips. “Hopefully it won’t come to that. But appropriate, nonetheless. Farewell.”

With that, Khadgar turned into the wind, spreading his arms wide as Atiesh began to glow white, magic spiralling down the shaft and across the mage’s body. Draggka watched in awe at the archmage’s rapid transformation from man to bird as he launched himself into the air, arms sweeping up into broad wings, the back of his robes fanning out to become his tail, flesh, hair and fabric forming into a sea of jet black feathers.

A couple of strong wing beats lifted the mage into the air, banking to catch the thermal rising from Frostwall to soar high into the clear sky. The hunter watched him begin his journey onwards Shadowmoon Valley, whilst Spike made a barking noise, leaping forward to chase something down the mountain.

So, this was it. The final preparations before they put an end to the Fel Horde once and hopefully for all. The thought excited and frightened her in equal measure, though this time she knew she had much more to lose if something went wrong. A future to look towards, though it seemed strange to think of it that way. She’d always had one, with Spike, with her brother and her friends, but yet Khadgar had made it feel more…real.

_Maybe when this is over, we can carve out some time, just the two of us._ Draggka thought to herself, smiling.

_To do what, I wonder?_ The thought suddenly barged into her head, and she blushed at the fresh memories returning full force into her mind.

The hunter had never felt desire as strong as that; she could only describe it as a pure _hunger_. She’d felt stirrings of it when they’d kissed in the forest; a need to be as close as possible, to hold him close and never let go, and it had triggered the dreams soon after. Dreams of him touching her with his bare hands, trailing his lips over her in pantomime of the stories she’d heard around the campfires, and in the inns she’d stayed in over the course of her travels.

Yet this time…There was no doubt she wanted him, and that the desire was mutual. The weight of his body against hers, the heat of his tongue in her mouth, the feel of his hair in her grasp, the sensation of his magic stuttering against her, the noises he’d made; heat began to simmer under her skin once more, and Draggka decided it was probably unwise to continue this line of thinking whilst stood out in the cold!

That did trigger a number of other thoughts, however. _You know, if I’m going to do this, I want to at least have some idea what I’m doing._ _And if I’m getting the gang back together anyway…Well, I think I’ve just killed two lizards with one rock._ Draggka grinned widely, before a gust of chill wind cut through her armour, making her curse.

_I should probably get back before my feet freeze._ She thought to herself, looking around, seeing a trail of prints heading down the slope. _Huh, Spike hasn’t come back. Probably chased a lemming and found a burrow or something._ The hunter shrugged, making her way back down to the garrison the same way she’d climbed up. _No matter, he’ll come back in a bit._

A couple of moment after she left, Spike did return to the summit, mouth clamped tightly around his prize. He paused a moment in confusion, looking for his partner, before his blue eyes alighted on her footprints into the snow, slowly fading under the light snowfall. The raptor huffed softly through his nose, and dipped his head so his hands could take the object he had single-mindedly chased down the hill.

It was a single black raven feather.


End file.
